You Belong Only To Me
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Twisted one-sided Shizaya. After Izaya hears Shizuo is getting married he decides to take things into his own hands and makes sure that his monster stays with him forever. Dark, gory and character death. Oneshot.


_**Alright, now I know I should be updating my other fics, but, I WAS typing an update when this idea came to me. It's not fluffy, my apologies, however, I think people might like it.**_

_**Warning: It's dark and contains a twisted one sided love and character death plus some gore….**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The raven stalked into the male's room, flick blade in hand. He stalked over, moving towards the end of the one he loved, that one that belonged to him and _only_ him. He frowned, thinking of the news he'd heard earlier that day. That blonde witch of a woman, Vorona, or whatever her name was apparently getting married to the man that he loved, that he _owned_. How dare she, how dare she take what was his!

Well, she couldn't now. The raven thought with a malicious grin. He'd taken care of her and now he had to make sure that this would never happen again, that his monster would remain his _forever._

He moved over, to the side of the brute's bed. He looked over the male with a possessive and twisted affection in his eyes as he caressed his cheek. He stayed like this for a moment before bending down and placing a gentle kiss onto the other's lips. He was glad the other was a deep sleeper because this would most certainly make things much easier.

He climbed onto of the other, flick blade poised and ready to strike. With one last look he moved his arm down, aimed for the monster's chest. He stabbed him point blank.

The male opened his eyes from shock and looked up startled as his eyes met with the red ones of his killer. The killer merely smiled sadly and somewhat with longing as he moved closer over the blonde. He pet his hair down, stroked his chin as he gazed down with a twisted affection to his love. His only and no one else's. The other began to cry out and he put his hand over the others to get him quiet.

"There, there, my love. It's alright, everything's alright now."

He said in a soft, comforting manner. He leaned forward, moving forward so that he could lay kisses on the male's face. He could feel the blood seeping into his shirt and he could feel the chest of the other slowing to a stop. The amount of blood seeping out was incredible but the other paid no mind to it as he caressed the male, moving his hand from his mouth to smooth down his unruly bangs.

"We'll finally be together; you and I just like how it should. You belong to me and only I can have you. No one else, do you understand?"

He said, his soft voice having an edge, an edge containing jealousy, possession and a dark almost psychotic tone. It had urgency although all his movements were slow and gentle.

He didn't want to have to do this, it was just that the brute had made the mistake of saying he had belonged to another when he knew all along he belonged to the raven. The raven wasn't one to share his things, his monster especially. He knew the blonde was going to be married tomorrow and he didn't want to let the brute go so he did the only thing he could, the only thing to make him stay forever.

"I didn't want to do this, you know."

He said quietly to the now lifeless body. He snuggled close, manipulating the limbs so it seemed like he was holding him back. He drew small circles on the bloody chest as he continued to speak to no one.

"It didn't have to come to this, but you had to go and get married to that girl!"

He said getting somewhat angry. He punched the lifeless body before tears began to fall. He gave a shaky breath before climbing onto the body and putting his ear to his chest as if he were to hear his heartbeat but that had long gone by now.

"Ah, but I'm not mad at you. Please, don't feel bad. We're together now, that's all that matters."

He said quickly as if he were trying to comfort and calm the corpse. He moved up, straddling the dead body as he ran his finger around the wound, his flick blade still sticking out of the male's chest as the blood trickled out. They were broth covered in it now and so was the bed. A pool of red life surrounds the two. The moon shone in from the window, illuminating the silky, blood coated strands of the raven and giving the male a strange sort of hue.

He stared lovingly towards the other, a twisted affection shining through his eyes as he grabbed the limp hand and held it to his chest before moving it up and cupping it around his cheek. He nuzzled it softly.

"You forgive me right?"

He asked the motionless, lifeless body. He gazed at it as if it were talking to him. He gave a soft, twisted smile as he lyed his head against the other, moving closer to the male.

"I knew you would forgive me."

He said placing more kisses on the male's face and neck and chest, his lips coating with the coppery fluid that the brute contained.

"You're happy about this, right? Happy I did this?"

He said with a chuckle as he hugged the male close.

"I'm happy too, now we can be together."

"Just you and me."

"Forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. I just got this idea and it seemed so interesting and dark I just had to type it!<strong>_

_**Review if you liked it~ leave comments, criticism, anything!**_


End file.
